1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imposition apparatus, an imposition method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium to set a page box, which specifies the boundary of a page, for each page region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of printing and plate making, Computer To Plate (CTP) technology has become widespread to directly form a printing plate from electronic data without generating intermediate products. Therefore, cases in which a designer creates the content using an information processing terminal and then provides the content as electronic data to the printing company have increased. For example, in the portable document file (PDF) version 1.3 that is a kind of page description data, five kinds of “page box” as a parameter to define the boundary of a page are defined to support the prepress production workflow (refer to second edition of PDF reference, Adobe Portable Document Format Version 1.3, fifth impression of the first edition published Nov. 20, 2008, author; Adobe Systems, publishing office; Pearson Education, Co. ISBN4-89471-338-1, pages 452 to 454 and the like). An operator belonging to the printing company can use this “page box” when performing the electronic imposition work.